


Close Enough to Lose

by helloshepard



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Decepticon dynamics, Decepticon's POV, Fix-It, Gen, Injury Recovery, Post-Season/Series Finale, abuse recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshepard/pseuds/helloshepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Predacons Rising fix it/continuation fic. The Decepticons regroup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wings

A hand grabbed Starscream and hauled him over a shoulder.

It was a hand Starscream was familiar with. But right now, there were other things on his mind.

Fear and all thoughts of running vanished, leaving only acceptance and a calm that chilled him to the Spark. He had never thought he was capable of this kind of calm and it unnerved him. It reminded him of Megatron and Soundwave and Shockwave, and if he was going to die, they were certainly not going to be the last things he was thinking about. 

So he ignored the hand and tried not to think about feelings, and focused on more important things.

Like his wing. Or the Energon that was bubbling out of his chassis far too quickly to be healthy.

“Starscream.”

There was that familiar voice right next to his head, a voice Starscream normally despised. And he did despise it, but he was more confused than anything else.

“Starscream.”

He was being carried like a sack of potatoes, as the humans would say. It was demeaning, and normally Starscream would be screeching about it, but he could’t found the energy to.

Starscream tried to answer, to tell his unwanted savior to found somewhere else to stick his non-existent nose, but pressure on his chest and neck made it impossible.

He was cognizant enough to know when they’ve stopped moving, and when he was been laid out on his back, Starscream relaxed for a second, then tensed. Energon was still running down his torso, but it was slowing down. His systems were getting back online, or he was running out of Energon.

Scanners were attached to his torso and arms and legs and wing. Starscream knew these types of machines by their sound and weight when they connected to him. They were designed to monitor everything from processor output to Spark function, and from the sound of _that_ one, his tank was been ruptured.

Starscream found he could open his optics and grudgingly, he did so.

He was not sure what he was staring at until it moves.

Shockwave’s optic was more black than red now—both the filter and optic were gone in places. His cannon arm was also missing. Starscream spotted it on the table near the door. He was not sure how much of the Energon on Shockwave’s torso was his and how much was Shockwave’s own, and resisted the urge to look at his own body. He knew what had happened to it.

Starscream struggled to sit up. The calm had vanished, leaving a vague sort of panic-dread in its place. Shockwave simply shove him back down and Starscream didn’t protest. He had never been able to win a fight with other Decepticon.

Shockwave adjusted dials and settings on the machines until Starscream felt the pleasant sensation of painkillers flowing into his body. It was a stronger dose than he was used to, and soon he was lying still as Shockwave loomed above him.

Shockwave, however, seemed content to leave him be. Instead, he busied himself with reattaching his arm. Starscream struggled to keep his optics open—he’d had enough sleep for one day.

Despite his protests, Starscream succumbed to the painkillers and the exhaustion.

When he woke up, Shockwave was still there. Not wanting the other Decepticon to know he was awake, Starscream scanned the room, trying to see how long it would take to disconnect himself from the machines and found the exit.

He couldn’t see a door.

Logic told him the door was behind him, but irrational panic welled up, and soon one of the monitors begins beeping and Energon that dripped into a makeshift transfusion station began to drip faster.

Shockwave looked up for a moment, then returned to his work.        

Relying on eons of practice, Starscream practically forced himself to calm down. To distract himself, he scratched his claws against the worn metal of the table, oddly pleased when filings and rust were scraped off. Shockwave’s lab wasn’t so state-of-the-art, after all.

His optics were drawn to the hastily-applied sheeting that served as protection from the open air, at least until his self-repair could start to work. Energon was leaking and it was pooling at his feet. The angle of the table prevented him from lying in his own Energon, but it did little to help the sudden feeling of nausea that overwhelmed him.

Slowly, he looked to his shoulder.

His wing was still missing.

He could not bring himself to ask Shockwave if he found it, because the other Decepticon probably hadn’t, and even if he had, it was not vital to Starscream’s survival.

Starscream could guess why Shockwave wanted him alive.

Technically, Starscream was the leader of the Decepticons.

Logically, since Soundwave was missing and Knock Out was one of the Autobots now, Shockwave needed another Decepticon to help him with whatever scheme he was working on.

However, Starscream wouldn’t know until he asked, and he was not going to give Shockwave the pleasure of holding knowledge over his head. Better to let the other Decepticon fix him, and _then_ see what he wanted.

Decision made, Starscream settled in, content to watch Shockwave.

However, patience and being still were never been Starscream’s strongest traits, and it was not long before the coverings over his wounds started to itch at the seams.

He resisted the urge to claw at the sheeting for a time, allowing himself to be distracted by the incessant drips of Energon.  He counted 1,000 drips, then 2,000.

After 2,587 drips, he brushed his claws against the sheeting. It was hot under his claws, and the action provided some relief, but not enough.

Slowly, he tugged at the thin metal, holding back a sigh of relief when his wound was exposed to the chilly air.

Starscream tugged again. This time the sheeting was almost halfway off, and Starscream could _see_ inside himself. He cringed and lay back, resting his head against the metal slab.

Starscream wondered how long it would take Shockwave to notice his work had been undone. He was not sure if he cared, or if he didn’t care.

Starscream heard a beep, and Shockwave looked up.

He felt the painkillers entering his systems again—they must be on a timer, he realized—as Shockwave slowly stood and approached.

The last thing Starscream felt was the sheeting being ripped from his body.


	2. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decepticon dynamics (specifically Starscream and Shockwave's) become more apparent. Although they've changed a bit, they're still pretty canon, so if it makes you uncomfortable I highly advise skipping this chapter (and potentially lots of this fic).

He felt better.

Starscream was sitting up.

The slab had been adjusted. It looked more like an operating table now, and Shockwave was telling him to stand up.

Days had passed. Time on Cybertron was slower, somehow, than it was on Earth, and it felt like he was been stuck in this room for months.

Shockwave didn’t speak to him any more than necessary, and that was worse than being shouted at, though Starscream wasn’t sure why. It let Starscream’s mind wander to the incident after the Autobots had wiped out the Predacons and he knew it shouldn’t bother him, because much worse had happened, before and since then.

The ceiling was cracked, and dust filtered in constantly. Starscream was covered in a thin lair of grit and ash, and he wiped some of it off his thigh with a grimace.

Clearly annoyed despite the lack of a face, Shockwave grabbed his arm and pulls him off the table. Forgetting himself for a moment, Starscream squawked, then remembered his place and shouts.

The welds held and this pain was nothing. Shockwave might have been a scientist and a brute, but his skills with medical tools were commendable.

Talons nearly quivering, Starscream took a step. Then another. Pain shot up his legs and into his torso, but he bit another undignified squawk back. Perhaps this pain wasn’t nothing.

“Starscream.”

 _“Lord_ Starscream to you.”

“I would advise returning to the table.” Shockwave was standing beside him. Studying him. “There are plans to devise.”

Unwilling to obey, yet feeling pain begin to blossom in his back, Starscream faced Shockwave.

“Being who you are, I assume you already have… _plans.”_

“Affirmative.” Shockwave turned to the console, and Starscream took the opportunity to stumble back to the table and haul himself up. It was a small respite, but it was better than standing.

He wished Shockwave had left the painkillers hooked up, but he was not about to order them.

Shockwave brought up a diagram of Cybertron.

“The Autobots were based in Kaon. Predaking was claimed Vos. And we are here,” Shockwave pointed to the space between Vos and Kaon. “I suggest remaining until we have recovered.”

He had a good point, though Starscream wasn’t going to tell him that. Despite being in the middle of a battleground should anything happen between the Autobots and Predacons, they were positioned to keep an optic on both factions. But he was not about to let Shockwave know that.

“I thought we were discussing _plans,_ ”Starscream sneered.

Shockwave simply continued.

“Between the two of us, surveillance of both factions was impossible, as I have not yet located Soundwave,” With one quick swipe, Shockwave brought up wartime schematics of Kaon. “For the moment, our truce with the Predacons holds. I would advise placing the Autobots at threat level seven.”

Starscream squinted. Shockwave told him about the truce—it was more of a temporary ceasefire than anything else—once he was fully cognizant.

“I highly suggest finding a way to kill those beasts before they realize you designed their illnesses.” 

Starscream cringed as Shockwave turned towards him. Everything in the latter’s body position shouts _anger_ , but after a moment, he simply turned back.

“I believe they would realize their true foes before then.”

“The Autobots.”

“Speaking in metaphors, they were the ones who pulled the trigger. We were simply careless with our data,” Shockwave was pulling up more maps and charts. “It is not logical to blame us for their actions.”

Snarling, Starscream gestured to his torso, then to his wing, which was submerged in a cleaning solution.

“Tell that to the beasts, Shockwave.”

Shockwave ignored him.

“Regrouping was the next order of business. You said Knock Out has defected.”

Starscream nodded once, scraping the table and flicking the rust onto the floor.

 “I will rip out his Spark myself.”

“Not yet.”

“How dare you—”

“The ship’s manifests were uploaded to the escape pods. Most of our troops were killed by Cylas. Factoring in the number of soldiers I witnessed killed when the warship was taken over, there was still a significant number with the Autobots. Killing a familiar face would do little to win over any who wish to stay with them. He may also be able to provide information on Soundwave’s whereabouts.”

“Well then,” Starscream snarled, wishing Shockwave would come closer. “We must excuse treason if it gets _Soundwave_ back safe and sound.”

“Were you willing to spend your time conducting surveillance?”

Starscream scoffed, running a claw over the cover of his wound when Shockwave isn’t looking. Despite the pain, it was cool to the touch.

“Continue.”

“Once we have fully recovered, I propose finding Knock Out. I doubt the Autobots have entrusted him with the locations of their prisoners, but he would be useful when we require full access to the ship.”

“And after that?”

“Cybertron may be destroyed, but caches of weapons and resources still remain. I have located several likely spots.” Another map, this one littered with glowing dots.

Starscream smirked, refusing to grimace because the welds were tugging on Energon lines and nerve clusters.

“Locating them concurrently with our retrieval was in our best interest,” Shockwave said.

“Begin immediately. The Autobots cannot be allowed to continue their work.”

“Understood.” Shockwave turned back to his work, and Starscream was ignored once again.


	3. Reconnaissance

Then Starscream was the center of Shockwave’s attention.

Recovery was taking longer than either of them anticipated. His wing was reattached, and he could transform, but the temporary loss had cost him balance in the air.

It was maddening, and after every failed attempt to fly in a straight line, Starscream simply transformed and swipes at the rocks concealing their base.

Shockwave wanted to use a scavenged cortical psychic patch and simply rewire Starscream’s processor. Starscream was glad he was in charge now and adamantly refused, and Shockwave now had a new set of scratches across the chestplate.

When he was not supervising Starscream, Shockwave was watching the Autobots. He was figured out their schedules nearly to the nanosecond.

Neither Shockwave nor Starscream had seen Optimus Prime yet, and that thought stuck in both their processors, unspoken. Privately, they came to the same conclusion that he was on the warship, or he was been scouting the rest of the planet.

These conclusions led Shockwave to construct the drone. It was little more than a camera and power cells on wheels, but it was better than sneaking into Kaon themselves. Shockwave sent it, and they waited.

The drone’s footage was static-filled and corrupted, and Starscream bit back this criticism. Better to work with Shockwave than against him. At least for now.

Most of the Autobots were patrolling Kaon at this time of day, when the light guaranteed a slight warning to any hidden dangers. They had left Bulkhead in charge of managing the Vehicons and Eradicons, and Knock Out and Smokescreen on the _Nemesis._

The drone rolled past Bulkhead and the troops, and tried to enter the warship. The angle of the ramp was too steep, and it was left spinning its wheels until Shockwave backed it up, and tried again.

The warship was nearly the same. Some of the consoles were damaged from battle, and the walls and ceilings still haven’t been cleaned of their scorch marks, though Starscream noted that the Energon was been scrubbed away.

They could hear a conversation in the medical bay.

It was Knock Out, talking to an Eradicon.

Shockwave directed the drone to wait by the edge of the door.

“—this. I can’t put all my work on hold just to weld your plating together again.” 

The feed cut to static for a second, and Starscream grunted in frustration, resisting the urge to kick the console.

“g—off Knock Out.”

“I’m just saying. Working with the Autobots was preferable to injuring yourself whenever they let you out to rebuild.”

 _“That’s_ better than rotting in a cell.”

The Eradicon slid off the berth and made for the door. Knock Out yelled after him.

“Come back tomorrow!”

The Eradicon waved him off.

Shockwave began to back the drone up, back to the entrance of the warship, but listening in on the conversation meant Bulkhead was back, followed by perhaps fifteen troopers.

Technically the drone was untraceable, but it would take little thought to realize who would be spying on the Autobots.

Shockwave ordered the drone forward, deeper into the warship.

Neither of them were sure how loud the drone was, but the injured Eradicon didn’t seem to hear it. The drone stuck close to the walls and ducked into a smaller hallway at the first opportunity.

“Go to the bridge,” Starscream ordered. “I doubt Prime would slum it below deck.”

Shockwave nodded and the drone continued on.

Smokescreen was in one of the cargo bays, sorting through crates of supplies.

Starscream quickly grew impatient with the slow drone and begins tapping his knee until it arrived at the bridge.

The bridge was empty.

Consoles were still cracked, and one of them was displaying nothing but records of the ship’s temperature, dating back to the exodus of Cybertron. Starscream found something amusing in that fact.

The camera faded into static again, and the drone refused to move.

Shockwave hunched over the console and began resetting the drone.

The video feed may not work, but they could hear someone approaching.

Though Starscream was nowhere near the warship, his Spark began to pound and he tense, ready to run at the first sign of trouble.

“He was at it again Magnus.”

Silence. Bulkhead must be talking on a comlink.

“Yes, I’ve reset it. Twice.” A pause. “Must be.”

The console whirs and the video feed was back online.

Bulkhead was barely three mechanometers away from them, but he was engrossed in fixing a console. 

“I don’t want to, Arcee didn’t want to, Wheeljack didn’t want to, Ratchet didn’t want to. You know what happened when we tried to take Energon over there.”

With several consecutive beeps, the console reset again.

“…scrap.”

Shockwave guided the drone’s camera up. Starscream felt his jaw drop. It never mattered how much time passed between seeing Megatron’s visage, an image of the warlord in his prime. The sight chilled Starscream’s Spark, and his shoulders tensed.

“Was the warship programmed for that?”

_“No.”_

“Could Knock Out—”

“He lacks the processor.”

Bulkhead began talking again.

“I’m gonna take the ship up for an hour or two. See if that shakes things up. Bulkhead out.”

In a rare display of panic, Shockwave forced the drone off the side of the bridge.

Bulkhead whipped around at the sound of the drone hitting the floor, and Starscream let out a slow, dust-clogged breath when he didn’t investigate further.

The video feed was gone for good this time, and after a moment, Shockwave cut off the audio.

“Well,” Starscream began, though he knew the answer to his own question. “How does any of _that_ help us?”


	4. Many Happy Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Decepticon returns, and Starscream finalizes a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha aha ha it has been...well, a very long time since I updated. Thank you everyone who stuck with me and offered encouragement (both here, on skype, and on tumblr). I will try to update more frequently! Thanks to the RID2015 previews and the IDW comics I'm super inspired and I hope that lasts. 
> 
> note: this will diverge pretty heavily from canon (post-Predacons Rising). let's not talk about RID2015.

The sound of a jet powering down and a Cybertronian transforming outside their hideout made Starscream’s Spark skip a beat.

He knew that engine. Knew the sound of those pedes echoing against the warship, or in a mine or—

“Starscream.”

What he didn't know was the expression on Mega— _Galvatron’s—_ faceplates.

Were it anyone else, Starscream would have defined it as “remorseful”. But this was Galvatron (formerly Megatron). Megatron was not remorseful. Except when it suited him, and even those rare moments were laced with sarcasm and rage.

But this was different. Different, more different than when Starscream had _hoped_ things would be different.

Nevertheless, he pulled away when Galvatron took a step forward. Starscream couldn’t help but notice dried Energon covering the former? warlord's chestplates and arms.

Perhaps he had already killed the Autobots and Soundwave was waiting right outside, Starscream thought dryly. He and Shockwave were too late to the party, and the newest era of the Decepticons was about to begin with Galvatron bellowing just that.

Galvatron seemed put-off by Starscream moving away, but didn’t take another step forward.

“Lord Galvatron.” Try as he might, Starscream could not keep the bitter resignation out of his voice, even as he offerd a bow and turned, gesturing to the entrance. “Praise the Allspark.”

“No.”

Utterly confused, Starscream tilted his head and squinted.

Galvatron sighed.

“Well!” Starscream nearly shouted, trying not to let his confusion morph into fear. “I am sure you and…Soundwave must be exhausted. Shockwave and I have much to report.” He pinged Shockwave, with an order to compile _something_ into a report.

“When I told you I would no longer lead the Decepticons, Starscream, I meant it.”

Starscream wasn’t sure if his optics could squint any further before shutting entirely.

“My lord…I assure you, I only took command in order to…er…ensure the Decepticons—”

“The title was yours. Lord Starscream.”

When Galvatron bowed, Starscream squawked and fell back. He couldn’t get up quickly enough. His mind immediately went into overdrive, finally coming to the conclusion that he would play this game as long as Galvatron wanted.

“Very well.” Starscream’s back straightened and his wings hiked up. Decidedly ignoring the pain, he strode forward and pushed open the door. “Follow me.”

Silently, Starscream opened a comm channel and ordered Shockwave to start scanning Galvatron. _Quietly._

Shockwave looked up from his work. He was taken aback—though he was loathe to admit it, Starscream was getting better at decoding the other Decepticon’s silence and minute gestures and translating them into moods and emotions.

“Shockwave.”

Shockwave’s bow was just as uncertain as Starscream imagined his own was.

“Lord Galvatron. It is an honor.”

“No.”

Shockwave straightened, back tensing as Galvatron repeated what he just told Starscream. When the warlord finished, Shockwave simply nodded. Starscream was relieved. He didn’t believe for a minute that Shockwave supported this, but he was going to play along as long as he was to.

There was silence, finally broken by Shockwave speaking.

“Galvatron.”

Starscream was pinged. Shockwave sent the scans over the comm channel. No visible damage, no internal damage he could detect without a thorough exam.

“Yes?”

“Our most recent reconnaissance mission was been to the _Nemesis._ The warship was still under Autobot control…” Shockwave trailed off, continuing when it was clear Galvatron was not going to correct him. “And Starscream and I were planning to invade the ship and collect Soundwave. Unless you have a more…logical…plan.”

Galvatron frowned. It was already clear to Starscream that wherever Galvatron had been killing, it wasn’t at the _Nemesis._

“Let me know when you plan to attack.”

Galvatron turned to go, but was stopped by Shockwave stepping forward.

“I believe a medical exam was in your best interests. Starscream is more than capable of continuing to execute plan.”

Starscream nodded, silently relieved when Galvatron was ushered onto the operating slab and hooked up to the same machines that had told Starscream he was alive but wingless just a few Earth weeks ago. Or longer. Starscream shook his helm. It was time to disregard that planet and its pitifully fast way of measuring time. A decacycle. It had been a decacycle.

He turned to the terminal as Shockwave began to speak. The other Decepticon’s droning voice provided a not-unpleasant distraction whenever Starscream came across a hitch in the plan.

It was an absurdly simple plan, made even simpler by the arrival (and presumed participation) of Galvatron. Though Starscream would have far preferred a complex plan with layer upon layer of twists for the Autobots to get stuck in, their strategy was simply to arrive when there were fewest beings on the ship, retrieve Soundwave, and leave. Neither Starscream nor Shockwave was up for a battle, even if the Autobots were diverting most of their Energon to the rebuilding of the planet. If Galvatron was truly healthy, his firepower would be welcome.

 _If._ Starscream hated the word. Annoyed, he jabbed at the console with a claw and when it didn’t immediately power off, he grinned.

Shockwave had convinced Galvatron a sedative was necessary, and the other Decepticon was unconscious while Shockwave continued to search for something wrong with the Decepticon’s processor.

Starscream considered his two ‘lieutenants’, then looked back at the plan. It appeared feasible. Doable. Another failure would kill morale, but they would succeed.

Starscream would make sure of it.


	5. Monochrome

“There is a way,” Shockwave droned. “To ensure he is telling the truth.”

“Perhaps.” Starscream glanced out the makeshift door. Galvatron stood outside. The Decepticon hadn’t moved in almost a megacycle.

Holding off on their ‘investigation’ did not sit right with Starscream. Galvatron might make a grab for power in the middle of their mission. Or he might simply lose it entirely and begin shooting at everything that moved. But forcing Galvatron _now_ might lose whatever trust the other Decepticon had in Starscream.

If his intentions were _true,_ Starscream thought bitterly.

“Prepare the patch. I will _explain_ the situation to our…comrade.”

Trying to look more confident than he felt, Starscream left Shockwave to his own devices and strode out into the wasteland.

Galvatron was rubbing his shoulder. Claws dug into new plating, unyielding even when it should have bent. Starscream would know.

“Galvatron.”

Slowly, the larger Decepticon turned. Starscream stood a little straighter.

“How goes the watch?”

“All clear, Lord Starscream.”

Despite his nerves, Starscream grinned for a brief second.

“As I am sure you know, Shockwave and I have certain…misgivings about our situation. After all, we have played this game before.”

Galvatron squinted. Internally, Starscream squirmed, and was just about to say it had all been a test, a joke, when Galvatron nodded.

“I understand. What do you want to know?” 

* * *

 

D4-A5’s shift consisted of patrolling the warship and its perimeter. He had been lucky enough to survive the Autobot takeover just a few months ago, and most of his crewmates would call him “well-adjusted”.

Truthfully, D4 didn’t care less who was in charge. He was glad there was no one shooting at him, and while the Autobots were stingy with Energon rations, they were far more generous than his commander had been. Presently, the only things on his mind were finishing up his patrol and of figuring out exactly which Eradicons kept displaying images of their former leader on the warship’s viewscreens.

D4 didn’t want to see them _punished,_ but it had taken them this long just to get the Autobots to leave them alone during patrols. Being thrown into the brig with Knock Out again wasn’t on D4’s (very short) bucketlist. 

He ambled down the hallway. No one had bothered to clean the ship since Airachnid had escaped and they had lost the Insecticons. Dried Energon painted the walls and floor, shimmering faintly in the dim light.

Absently, D4 tapped the escape hatch at the end of the hall.

The hatch tapped back.

D4 jumped, stumbling into the hall. After a moment, he composed himself, stepped forward, and pounded on the hatch.

 A quiet thump was D4-A5’s only warning before a clawed hand emerged from the hatch, slamming his helm into the wall with far more force than was necessary.

Starscream scowled as the Eradicon crumpled to the ground, then stepped out of the port and into the hallway. The Seeker glanced down the halls.

“All clear.”

Starscream had guessed the warship’s security systems were damaged, if not entirely offline. When the Autobots didn’t come running, he decided he was right.

Shockwave stepped past Starscream. His optic surveyed the mess the warship had become, finally landing on a control panel. “The obvious choice is the brig.”

_“Obviously.”_

Shockwave stepped up to the control panel.

“The Autobots have changed the encryptions.”

Immediately impatient, Starscream pushed him out of the way and began typing.

“How very…quaint. Are they really so dense? It seemed the Autobots have decreased their security. _Naive.”_

“Perhaps we would finish sooner if the commentary was kept to a minimum.” Shockwave muttered. “I am not eager to meet the Autobots again.”

Starscream snorted and proceeded to ignore the other Decepticon.

Keying in a standard de-encryption code, Starscream hit _enter._

The response was immediate.

_SNAP OUT OF IT!_

Starscream spluttered and began typing again, muttering the words under his breath.

“Why. Don’t. You?”

With an annoyingly cheery _beep,_ Starscream received his response.

_Today, I consider myself the luckiest man on Earth—They’re here! — The bridges! —raise the bridges!_

Shockwave straightened. Starscream could practically _hear_ the gears turning in the other Decepticon’s helm.

“The bridge. “

“And if this is an Autobot trick? If the Autobots are all there, just waiting to—”

_Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking—please make your way to the—bridge to—_

“Soundwave.”

Galvatron stepped through the hatch. Starscream tensed as the other Decepticon strode past him, but relaxed as soon as he soon as he saw the

“Get to the bridge.”

In the back of his mind, Starscream calculated the time they had left before the Autobots would return. At best, there was half an hour left.  

Starscream stepped back, letting Galvatron and Shockwave take the lead.

He had something else to do. 

* * *

 

Despite their speed, Galvatron couldn’t help but notice words appearing on every screen they passed. His armor itched. Ached. It had only gotten worse since Unicron had been forced out of his body. Perhaps it was corrosion connected to being in Earth’s ocean. Perhaps it was the vestiges of Unicron himself.

_Make haste!_

They stopped just in front of the door. Though the others had required the standard keycode, this one opened on its own accord.

Galvatron turned to face Shockwave. The other Decepticon’s face was unreadable, as always. 

The bridge was empty.

Shockwave nodded, gesturing to the main console.

Galvatron’s Spark dropped.

It was _him—_ Megatron—in his prime. Fighting the Pit creatures in one of the last gladiatorial battles Cybertron had ever seen.

“I suppose this is our welcome party.”

Shockwave pushed past Galvatron.

“It seems the Autobots have been changing their encryptions constantly. Soundwave is keeping them occupied. They have sacrificed most of the warship’s security systems and data integrity in favor of getting the ship up in the air again and protecting their groundbridges. Not atypical. He may be grounded. Unable to transform, and the Autobots merely wish to limit the ways he can leave.”

Galvatron snarled, shoving Shockwave aside and slamming a fist on the intercom.

 _“Any_ Autobots who can hear this—know that if you do not bring Soundwave to the bridge within ten cycles Shockwave and I will kill _anyone we see—_ Autobot or otherwise.”

“Lord Megatr—”

_“Galvatron.”_

“Galvatron.” Shockwave looked over his shoulder, then back at the former warlord, then returned to typing at the console with razor-sharp claws. “This was not part of the plan. The ship will reveal more than any Autobot could. I am installing a decryption program as we speak.”

Galvatron ignored Shockwave in favor of storming down the bridge.

According to Shockwave and Starscream’s reconnaissance, only two or three Autobots should be around the ship, or Kaon. That didn’t include Knock Out, and Galvatron had a feeling Starscream had gone to take care of their errant medic.

With a soft growl, he began pacing. Thoughts raced through his mind, demanding to be shouted at Shockwave. At Starscream.

But he’d changed. He had told Starscream so. The cortical psychic patch said so.

Galvatron imagined Optimus Prime shouting at one of his Autobots and allowed his cracked mouth to twist into a smile.

“Galvatron. The codes are broken. We now have full access to their ground—”

Shockwave was cut off by the familiar sound of said groundbridge powering up. Galvatron whipped around as he felt energy crackle behind him.

“Did you do that?”

“Negative.” Shockwave stepped away from the console. “Soundwave, perhaps, though I am unable to establish a direct communications link with him.”

Galvatron started to move with a slow jog, but quickly escalated to a sprint, through the bridge, ignoring Shockwave once again.

At first, he thought it had been a fluke, that Shockwave had broken the groundbridge and it was nothing more than a pretty lightshow now.

But this…was not the warship.

His optics flickered, trying to see in the normal multitude of spectrums, but his surroundings adamantly refused to change colors, remaining stubbornly…monochrome.

Shockwave stepping towards him caught Galvatron’s optic. He held his arm out, determined to stop the other Decepticon. His arm simply went through Shockwave and Galvatron stumbled forward, onto his knees.

His Spark was pounding. Galvatron paid far more attention to it now than he had before—those days _without_ a Spark had been the worst of his existence.

Galvatron let his optics shut. Beating Spark meant he was still alive. Beating Spark meant he was still alive. Beating Spark meant—

Someone touched his shoulder.

His optics snapped open and he shoved the hand away with a snarl that quickly faded into a gasp.

_“Soundwave.”_

A nod.

In all the time he had known Soundwave, Galvatron had never seen the other look so… _weak._

Soundwave was leaning against the console. His ventilations were heavy. Obvious. The hand Galvatron had shoved away lay in his lap. The other rested on his chest. Where Laserbeak should have been.

“Soundwave.”

Out of everything he had imagined, and everything Shockwave had said, he hadn’t imagined _this._

Trying to be gentle—or at least not cruel—Galvatron inched forward and held out a clawed hand. Soundwave tilted his head.

“Let’s go.”

Soundwave nodded, but made no effort to get up. Immediately uncomfortable, Galvatron stood.

“Soundwave?”

No response.

Soundwave’s thin digits tensed.

In the distance, Galvatron could hear shouting. He immediately regretted the ‘call’ he had made to the warship.

“Soundwave.” Galvatron knelt, pulling Soundwave’s arm over his neck and wrapping his own arm around Soundwave’s waist. “I suggest we go.”

He heard a quiet beep of affirmation as he pulled Soundwave to his feet. Soundwave walked slowly, resting most of his weight on Galvatron.

The voices were getting closer.

“Almost there.”

Shockwave almost appeared nervous. He had gone back to the console and was trying to contact Starscream. Galvatron’s comlink beeped, but there was only static.

Slowly, they walked through the groundbridge.

He was so relieved at the sight of vivid colors and sounds on the other side, Galvatron almost didn’t hear the sound of the blaster powering up behind him. Startled, he turned as the groundbridge snapped out of existence.

Bulkhead and four Eradicons were there, blasters raised.

“Put him down,” Bulkhead growled. “And we won’t aim for the Spark.”


	6. Misuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream and the problems that come with being a leader: part 1/?
> 
> Mostly filler.

“I don’t think so.”

Bulkhead and the Eradicons wheeled around.

Starscream was there, customary smirk plastered to his face. In his hand was the Immobilizer.

Despite the surprise, Galvatron grinned.

“The good doctor was kind enough to tell me about the little _trick_ you played _,_ Autobot. This time—” Bulkhead didn’t have time to protest before he and the Eradicons were frozen in place. “I didn’t miss.”

Pushing past the Eradicons, Starscream casually sidled up to Bulkhead. Carefully, Galvatron adjusted his grip, trying not to jar Soundwave as he stepped backwards. He hadn’t seen this side of Starscream in a long time.

“It seems our mission was a success. Now…to terminate you and kick off the war, or spare your pathetic Spark as a show of goodwill to Optimus Pr—ah!” Starscream turned to the other Decepticons. “Knock Out told me another intriguing… _something_. It seems the leader of the Autobots leapt into the Well of Allsparks just after the battle with Unicron…and is no more.”

Starscream inclined his head, then looked up and scratched a thin line across Bulkhead’s arm.

“So sorry to hear that. Another time, perhaps we will drop by to exchange memories of long-ago battles. But for now…”

One of the Eradicons stepped forward.

“More Autobots will be arriving shortly.”

Starscream huffed.

“Very well. Until we meet again, Bulkhead.” With mock sincerity dripping from his voice, Starscream turned, gesturing to the door with his claws.

Getting out wasn’t much harder than getting in. The problem, Galvatron soon realized, would be getting Soundwave back to their base.

“Soundwave…” Absently, Starscream reached back and rubbed his wing. “Any chance of you getting us a groundbridge or two?”

Soundwave nodded, but Shockwave stepped forward and held out his hand.

“Starscream. The Autobots will be able to trace the bridge to our base.”

“Which is why we are going to split up. You and Soundwave will bridge closer to the base.  Galvatron and I will bridge to the outskirts of the Sea of Rust and fly from there. Surely even your logic-ridden head can infer the sense in that plan. ”

He turned his head as Soundwave sent a ping through one of the private channels. It took a moment to process the information, and Starscream grimaced when he was done.

“You—” He gestured to the Eradicons. “Stay here. Once the bridge is closed, destroy the coordinates.”

Starscream leaned in closer, grabbing the troopers when they tried to run.

_“By any means necessary.”_

The Eradicons stumbled back, mumbling distressed affirmatives.

Starscream turned to Soundwave.

“Open the bridge.” He snarled as Shockwave began to protest once again. “ _Now!”_

The groundbridge whirled to life. Starscream glared at the Eradicons before waving in Galvatron and Soundwave’s general direction.

“Take him through. I don’t fancy leaving him for the Autobots to find while on a walk.”

Galvatron glared, but obeyed. In a brief flash of light, they were gone. Shockwave followed right after, leaving Starscream and the Eradicons.

A part of Starscream expected the bridge to close. He wouldn’t be surprised if it did—after all, Galvatron’s most loyal soldier was out and about. Now was the perfect time to stage a coup and destroy the current tenuous chain of command.

Starscream walked through the groundbridge.

It snapped shut after he stepped in front of their base.

Galvatron was waiting for him. The larger Decepticon leaned against a rocky outcropping, a dark metal outlier among pale dirt.

“Shockwave is conducting a scan now. He suspects long-term malnourishment and general atrophy.”

Starscream nodded. He hesitated outside the door, remaining instead to inspect the unofficial third in command. Galvatron looked _tired,_ and it reminded Starscream that the only real place to recharge in this base was on an operating slab.

“Get some rest,” Starscream muttered. “The Decepticon cause won’t rise again with you falling over.”

“The Decepticons are dead.”

There was no anger in Galvatron’s voice. With any other Cybertronian, Starscream would have called it _resignation._

Starscream scoffed.

“And I suppose you’re going to say ‘we killed them’?” Starscream’s wings hiked up, and he tapped the Immobilizer with one claw. He could hear Shockwave moving within the base, which meant Shockwave could hear them. “This is a new low, _Megatron._ Even for you.”

Galvatron lunged forward. Instinctively, Starscream stumbled backwards, swinging his hands up to fend off the inevitable blow.

With a soft beep, the Immobilizer activated. Galvatron froze mid-jump, perfectly posed for an endless second, before hitting the ground with a deafening crash.

Starscream hadn’t realized he too was on the ground until Shockwave pulled him up.

“The Immobilizer.”

 _“Obviously.”_ Starscream shoved the other Decepticon away. “The new era is taking its toll on our former leader.”

“Logical,” Shockwave droned. Starscream glared—despite the lack of inflection, he could almost _taste_ the sarcasm. “Might I suggest reconciling your differences before he speaks to Soundwave?”

“Of course.” Starscream hadn’t thought of that. “It is the most _logical_ thing to do.”

Shockwave stared.

_“What.”_

“Do you wish to unfreeze him?”

Starscream glanced at Galvatron, then at Shockwave.

“Not yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to experiment with a new writing style here. Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
